


Perfect Misfortune

by freed_o_lay



Category: Perfect Misfortune (Original Story)
Genre: Anxiety References/Attacks, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Or I'll spoil everything, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Shitty dads all around, Teenage Drama, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, can't tag too much, life sucks but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freed_o_lay/pseuds/freed_o_lay
Summary: Original story about four teenage males and their friends dealing with the drama and hardships in their daily lives, along with their past traumas.





	Perfect Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! The story has finally begun! I don't really know what to say right now except I hope you enjoy it! I've put a lot of work into this, and would really love to hear your feedback!

“Robby, why don’t you actually say hello?”

He doesn’t look up at the owner of the voice.

'Why would I wanna look at my father, the man who’s never done anything but beat me, bash me, abuse me? All he’s ever done is use me.’

He suddenly feels a fist bury deep into his stomach, the owner it commanding his attention. He looks up at his father. He sees the hatred and anger burn in his eyes, burning at his rebellion. The young man pulls his eyes away from his father’s strong, terrifying gaze and looks at a short blonde woman, who looks at him with such love, pain and concern in her wide brown eyes. He looks back at her, observing her, trying to understand how she could feel such love for a child she hardly ever got to know. She blinks at him quickly, probably ridding her eyes of tears that are threatening to spill onto her young, made-up cheeks. He wills himself to look away from her, his eyes darting anywhere but her’s or his father’s gazes.

His eyes fall onto a young man who shares his exact features. The other male’s amber eyes flicker with every kind of negative emotion imaginable. Robert can see the fear, uncertainty, and anger being aimed in his direction.

It is coming from his twin brother. The brother who got everything when he got nothing. His brother got to be with their mother; Robert got to be kidnapped as a baby by their father. His brother got unconditional love; he got abuse. His brother got wealth and luxury and comfort and stability; he got poverty and crime and drug addiction and depression. Robert could feel the anger begin to rise inside of him. His instinct was to spit venomous words at his other biological half and show him just how he felt.

“Robby.” He hears his father’s voice break his inner thoughts like a bullet to a glass pane. He directs his eyes towards his father, but stares down at his father’s feet. “Why don’tcha go talk to your brother while I have a talk with your mother?” Robert nods to his father and turns toward his brother, raising his head. His brother looks at him distrustfully, probably thinking about what Robert might do to him if they’re alone. The small blonde woman looks at his brother.

“Blaine, go chat with your brother while I talk to your father, okay?”

“I don’t wanna leave you alone with him.” Robert’s ears perked up at the first words he hears his brother ever say. His brother’s voice sits higher than his does, though that could be due to the fact that Blaine probably has not dealt with the vocal damage that comes from smoking since age eleven and yelling constantly your whole life. 

“Blaine, I’ll be okay. Besides, I have Jonathan here with me.” Robert looks at the other man standing close by her. His stature isn’t very large or threatening. Robert figures that Jonathan must be his mother’s husband, his brother’s stepfather. He sees his mother rub Blaine’s arm. “I’ll be alright, Sweetie.” She stands on her tiptoes, pecks his cheek and shoos him away. Robert’s father shoves him in Blaine’s direction, and he stumbles toward him. He follows Blaine out into the main room of the house. 

Robert quietly takes in the room’s lavish ambience. The ceilings seem to rise forever, the marble floor echoes with even the lightest of steps. The walls are covered with ornate paintings, along with some personal family photos. There is a large sitting area made of a few elegant looking couches and loveseats that faces a large mounted television. Over by a large window is a beautiful black Steinway & Sons grand piano. His eyes light up in awe of all the splendor in this one room alone. He can only imagine what the whole house must look like.

“So,” Blaine says, breaking silence that had filled the large room. “Your name is Robert.” Robert looks at him.

“Yeah.” Blaine looks at him surprised, maybe by the depth of Robert’s voice. He naturally has a deep voice, again, probably from the years of abuse he has given his vocal chords. Blaine pulls himself together in a professional and impersonal way.

“My middle name is Robert, which is really strange when I think about it. My mom probably did it for a reason, maybe to connect the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Robert replies again. Blaine looks at him, slightly annoying at Robert’s quick responses. Robert looks around the room again, taking in all the luxury of the room. He begins to feel the anger rise in the back of his throat again. He could have had all this if it were not for his father.

‘If only he had taken Blaine instead. It’s not fuckin’ fair that Blaine got all this fancy shit, and I got nothing. He has all this wealth to show of his 17 years of life. And what do I have? A fuck-ton of scars and lots of fuckin’ mental issues from abuse.’ He feels his fists clenching. 

“You don’t have to be so abrupt with me,” Blaine says, clearly getting annoyed by Robert’s lack of attention and effort toward the conversation. Robert feels his anger shift into something much worse and more violent.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me what to fuckin’ do, you fuckin’ rich boy!” Robert spits angrily. Blaine widens his eyes slightly at Robert, his body stiffening up. Robert’s body starts stiffening, his whole body going on the offensive as his lips spit venom.

“You’re so damn lucky, you know that? You got all this,” Robert signals to all the expensive objects around him, “And I got to sleep on a damn cardboard box in the corner of my father’s bedroom because I was ‘a piece of fuckin’ shit who deserved to sleep on the floor.’ I can never dream of a life like this. I can’t even dream of actual love or compassion from a biological parent. You’ve gotten so much, and it’s not fuckin’ fair!” He starts to step closer to Blaine, a dangerous fire burning deep in his amber eyes. “And then you feel as if you can tell me what to fuckin’ do, how to fuckin’ act? Man, that’s fucked up.” Robert places his hand on a black object that sits deep in the pocket of his baggy, ripped jeans. “What makes you so damn special anyway? Is it the fact that you’re rich? It’s only because our mom married one of the richest men in the United States. Without him, you’d have fuckin’ nothing. You’d be as low in society as I am.” He looks into Blaine’s eyes, trying to read him. All he can see is a swirl of fear and hatred. Blaine puffs out his chest some in an effort to hold his ground.

“Hey, it isn’t my fault that you ended up with the bad parent. You could have run away if it was so bad.” Robert feels his emotions fly over the edge.

“You think I could have just run away!? Do you have any idea what it’s like to be controlled by someone!? You can’t just run away from them! It’s not that easy! You’re fuckin’ dense, you know that!? It’s probably because you had everything!” Robert whips the object out of his pocket in the rage and smashes the end of it into Blaine’s temple. He holds a pistol to his brother’s head, one finger trembling near the trigger. Blaine completely freezes his body, his eyes looking over at the gun. His eyes go back to Robert’s and stare into them, pleading him to let him go. Robert glares at him, his eyes burning like a wildfire.

“You got to have everything, and now I’m gonna take everything away from you. See how you like it.” Robert’s finger continues to tremble near the trigger, but doesn’t move in an effort to actually pull it.

Suddenly, the loud sounds of police sirens blare outside. Instantly, Robert drops the gun on the floor next to Blaine’s foot.

"Oh my god,” he whispers fearfully. “It’s the cops.” He looks up at Blaine. “I can’t go to jail. I can’t go to jail. I _cannot_ go to jail.”

“Blaine! Take your brother upstairs!” Robert looks in the direction of the voice, which is coming from his mother. He can see the stepfather and another man attempting to hold his father down.

“Let’s go,” Blaine firmly says. Robert finds himself frozen in place from fear. He feels a strong male hand grab his and pull him quickly. He starts to run clumsily since his legs feel weak. Blaine quickly goes upstairs and to a closet, pulling Robert behind him. He pushes Robert into the closet and comes in behind him, closing the door and turning on a light.

The air feels thick to Robert, his lungs not filling with as much air as they normally do. They feel constricted, and his chest hurts from his heart pounding and lungs closing. He tries to catch his breath, but he can’t seem to. He feels hot tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“You should be okay in here,” Blaine says. Robert grabs his chest as his breathing rate increases and becomes heavier. Blaine looks at him in concern. “Are you alright?” Robert nods his head, breathing turning more into heaving. Blaine puts his hands on Robert’s biceps and squeezes. “Dude, you’re gonna be okay. The police aren’t gonna get you in here. You’re not gonna go to jail. It’s alright.” He pulls Robert into a tight hug. “You’re gonna be safe. Our dad will be in jail. You can come live with us. I’m sure Mom would be really excited to have you live with us.”

Robert feels the tears spill out of his eyes. Blaine looks at his face. His face softens into something extremely compassionate. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay.” He wipes tears off of Robert’s face. “It’s all gonna be okay. Nobody’s gonna hurt you anymore.” Robert rests his chin on Blaine’s shoulder, feeling exhausted but finding it a little easier to catch his breath. Blaine starts rubbing circles into Robert’s back in a soothing manner.

"Maybe...I was wrong about Blaine. Maybe he really is more than just a privileged rich boy. Maybe he actually cares about other people. I almost shot him in the head and...he just took it upon himself to comfort me through...an anxiety attack…’ Robert feels himself nodding off slightly, his body slumping into the comfort that is coming from his brother. 

“Hey,” Blaine whispers. “It sounds like the police left now. Do you wanna go downstairs and properly meet your new family?”

“Okay,” Robert mumbles.” Blaine releases him from the hug, patting Robert on the back before opening the closet door. He looks back at him, holding out his hand to him. “Follow me...bro.”

Robert smiles discreetly before taking Blaine’s hand. ‘Maybe this new family thing won’t be so bad. My dad kidnapping me from my foster family could have been the most perfect misfortune to ever happen to me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a good introduction for what's to come! I'll try to update weekly as we go along. See you all later!


End file.
